Woods of Turan Choks
The Woods of Turan Choks is a hunting ground consisting of a small section of a large archipelago in the Central Sector East. These islands were the location of the first ever expedition to FMM UV-32, lead by Turan Choks and named after him. The island to the Northwest was one of the original six areas opened to hunters during DinoHunt's first hunting program. It was reopened with much more of the archipelago included in The Anniversary Tour. DinoHunt Corp. Description "A mild climate and good range of sight make this a great beginner's map. This was the first island explored on the new planet. Turan Choks, named for the captain of the science vessel to discover the planet, is a hilly wooded area populated by a variety of dinosaurs." History The Woods of Turan Choks was the first area on the planet to be discovered by humans, and was named after Turan Choks, the captain of the science vessel, FMM UV, which discovered the planet. During the first program, only the Northwestern island appeared on the area maps given to hunters. In The Anniversary Tour, a larger area of the archipelago was opened to hunters. Geography The Woods of Turan Choks are made up of several islands, the original island to the Northwest, and the larger extended area. The islands are made up of flat woodlands and muddy lakes, making a good location for observing or hunting the native fauna. The Inlet In the Western portion of the original island, there exists a small inlet from the coast that flows inland through a small group of bordering hills, providing an obstacle to both hunters and dinosaurs wandering the island. A similar inlet is found on the Northeast island, though it has larger sandy banks and different flora along it. Mud Pools Two mud pools exist on the original island, one in the Northwest, and another in the Southeast. These pools are filled with dark, muddy water, and are common throughout the archipelago, and can be much larger. Hooked Shoreline On the Southern shoreline of the original island, what appears to have been a closed inland body of water has stilled into the sea surrounding the island. The inland lake may have been a drinking area for dinosaurs, but now very little evidence remains of the pool remains other than two extensions of land hooking down into the sea, looking as if they may have completely surrounded a bay. A similar but far larger and much more enclosed feature is found on the Southeast island, even including a smaller island within it. Plateau On the Southern potion of the larger landmass, a large circular plateau erupts upwards from the ground on the coast. Providing an imposing cliff face whilst on the beach, the high protrusion can be climbed via the use of a flat pathway spiraling to the top. Vegetation The Woods of Turan Choks is mainly covered by a single type of tree, Glossopteris . On the original island, the trees grew far apart from each other, providing the hunter with a relatively open landscape to hunt on. Smaller shrubs and a variant of Clevandodendron also grow on the ground of the islands. Horsetails and coastal plants grow along the shores of the islands and can even be found further inland than usual due to the inlets from the coast. Occasionally, a strange purple shrub can be seen on the expanded islands. Appearances The Woods of Turan Choks is the first map to hunt on in Carnivores and the extended version is the first map in Carnivores+. Trivia *The Woods of Turan Choks was originally made for Carnivores by Action Forms themselves. Eventually it was extended and made compatible for later Carnivores games by Poharex. *If one looks closely at the textures arranged on the map, then one may see the word "Carnivores" spelt out in the Northwest section of the original island. This can be seen in-game, although it's much easier to see with a map editor such as AltEditor II. Category:Carnivores Category:Carnivores+ Category:Maps Category:Central Sector